Saying Goodnight
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: The Marauders say goodnight. A one-shot fun ficlet.


**

Saying Goodnight

**

**Summary:** The Marauders say goodnight.

**Notes:**_Ask Moony_ is up at fictionalley, check my bio for the link. This is just a funny little ficlet idea, enjoy or not. 

* * *

James pulled Quidditch robes off his bed, tossing them in the floor as he pulled back his covers. Sirius emerged from the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth, searching for his cup amid the mess of the floor. Remus watched him, amused. "It would be easier if you kept it in the bathroom," he pointed out.

Sirius looked up at him, then said around his toothbrush: "I need water at night," and continued to pull up clothes from the floor. James took one from his hand interestedly. 

"Hey, is that my dress robe?"

"Found it!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly, holding up the moldy-looking green cup, then raced out the door back to the bathroom. Peter looked faintly puzzled. 

"I thought his cup was yellow," he said quizzically. Remus pulled down his covers.

"It is."

"Oh." Peter paused for a moment, then his face turned a delicate shade of green. "Ugh."

"Pete, you should be used to it by now, living around Sirius all this time," James chided as he pulled a rumpled-looking puffskein from under the bed. "Look, there's Kati, Pete," he said, tossing the fluffy ball at Peter. 

"She looks well fed," Remus said wryly. "There's enough food in here to feed an army of roaches."

"And that would make me their general," Sirius announced, coming back into the room. He smiled to show off his dazzling white teeth. "Don't worry, I'll loan you sunglasses so my brilliant smile doesn't blind you."

"Or to hide the coffee stains," Remus said wryly, and Sirius protested indignantly while Peter and James laughed.

Sirius climbed into his four-poster bed next to James's and pulled the red blanket over his knees. "Well, at least I brushed my teeth," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"I brushed mine after dinner," Remus claimed, and Peter added: "After Remus."

James looked sheepish. "Um..." he trailed off. Sirius made a face. 

"You'll never get a snog with Lily if you keep that up," he scolded severely, and James protested with an indignant: "Hey!" but Sirius ignored him.

"Blow out the candle, Pete," Remus said, lying down. Peter leaned over to blow it out and the room darkened. There was the general rustling as everyone got settled down into their sheets and comforters and turned over to get comfortable, then a silence.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

Remus sighed and turned his head. "We always have the same thing for breakfast, Pete," he said tiredly.

"Oh."

There was a bit more silence as James curled up on his side, thinking about Lily. "Goodnight," he said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Prongs," Sirius answered.

"Night James," Peter said sleepily.

"Night," Remus added. There was a bit more silence, then:

"When's next full moon?" from Sirius.

Remus sighed wanly. "A week from Saturday."

"Oh."

Sirius poked his head up. "Did you all change underwear?"

There was a chrous of annoyed: "Yes"s from everyone. Sirius settled back down. "Did you say your prayers?"

"Now I lay me down to sleep," Peter began, then paused. "What's next?"

"Padfoot, GO TO SLEEP," James said as he rolled over. There was a little bit more silence as Remus listened to breath, trying to see if anyone had actually fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Prongs."

"Goodnight, Sirius."

"Goodnight, Moony."

"Goodnight, Sirius. Go to sleep."

"Godnight Wormy," Sirius added hopefully.

"Night Padfoot," Peter answered sleepily.

Sirius turned over. "I can't sleep," he said after a minute.

"I thought you could go to sleep anytime, anywhere," James said as he yawned and rolled over on his back.

"Well, not tonight. I'm...noc...notburn?"

"Nocturnal," Remus corrected, half-asleep.

"That." 

"Well, just go to sleep!" Remus said before pullling the covers over his head.

There was a moment more of silence. "I dreamed about a potato last night," Sirius began, and James sat up irritably.

"Hey Remus, throw me your History of Magic book," he said irritably. Remus poked his head out from under the covers and gave James a "Why?" look, but threw it over at him. James caught it with all the reflexes of a Chaser. 

"It was green. And I was under the lake with the giant squid and there was ths poitato, right in the middle of my dream, and then--"

Sirius stopped in mid-sentence as James hit him over the head with the History of Magic book.

"Goodnight," he called before going to sleep.

* * *

**Notebook:** Well, that was odd. Enjoy and review!


End file.
